Arvant
Arvant Flag Seal ''Motto: "In limine marae"'' English: "On the threshold of the sea" Location of Arvant within New Cambria Location of Arvant within St. George's County Country New Cambria County St. George's County Incorporated 24 April 1677 Government - Mayor Unknown Area - Total 394.4 km² - Land 393.1 km² - Water 1.3 km² - Urban ?? Elevation 0m - 11m Population (2006) - City 366,085 - Density 931.2/km² Time Zone NST (UTC-3:30) - Summer (DST) NDT (UTC-2:30) Postcode(s) ?? Area Code 230 Arvant is the county town of St. George's County, New Cambria. It is the country's seat of government, and also its largest city. Geography Climate Cityscape History Mayors Administration Although Arvant is de jure administered as a part of St. George's County, Parliament has granted its municipal council significant home-rule powers, to the point that it de facto functions as its own county. Arvant maintains its own municipal school district, local police patrol zone and fire safety district. The town council is composed of 42 members, two from each of Arvant's 21 wards. Each council member is elected to a three-year term, with elections staggered so that only one member from each ward is up for election at a time. The council then elects from its own membership a mayor to serve a single-year term. Demographics Approximately one in every seven New Cambrians lives in Arvant. The municipality is also home to the country's largest population of foreign-born residents. Economy Infrastructure Roads Arvant is the hub of New Cambria's road system, and four of the country's ten national highways pass through the municipality. Airports and Seaports Arvant is home to New Cambria's largest airport, Sebastien Brun International Airport (ARV), in the southeastern portion of the municipality. In 2007, the airport handled approximately 2.5 million passengers on seven airlines: Air Canada, Cambria Airways, Continental, Delta, Northwest, United and US Airways. Daily destinations include New York, Boston, Montreal, Toronto, London, Halifax and St. John's. Arvant's seaport is home to thriving fishing and shipping industries. Daily ferry service operates between Arvant and The Settlement on Cavit Island, and also to Wild Harbour on Alaric Island. Ferries serve the other islands twice weekly. Culture Sites of Interest Due to its status as New Cambria's cultural and economic center, and also the seat of government, Arvant is home to many sites of interest. The President's official residence Blackburn House, is located near the center of Old Town Arvant at the intersection of Mackey and Bourne Streets. Opposite from Blackburn House is New Cambria's largest municipal park, St. David's Park. Point Centre, located in the heart of the CBD at Pillar and Catherine Streets, was Parliament's original meeting place. After the legislature moved to is current complex in 1977, Point Centre was closed, and three of its buildings dating back to the 1760s were torn down. In 1984, Charles McGirk, a local businessman, led a campaign to save the remaining buildings. Arvant's municipal council undertook the task of rehabilitating Point Centre, and its three historic buildings were re-opened for lease in 1990. The oldest of the three has since become the location of the Arvant Municipal Library. The seaport district has undergone considerable renovation in the last decade, and is now one of Arvant's major tourist areas. Between 1995 and 1997, many of the dilapidated buildings on Commercial Street's northern side were demolished and replaced with open space, allowing better views of the sea. Education Primary/Secondary Arvant maintains its own local school system, the Arvant Municipal School District. The district is the largest in New Cambria, employing 1,700 teachers and serving approximately 36,000 students. Arvant MSD operates 27 primary, five lower secondary and three upper secondary schools. A significant number of primary (and to a lesser degree, secondary) students attend one of Arvant's 16 privately-sponsored schools. Eleven of these are Catholic, four are inter-denominational "independent," and one is French-language. Universities Arvant is home to two tertiary institutions. The state-sponsored University of New Cambria, the country's largest university, is located south-east of the city center in the Heights neighborhood. Falkirk College, a small liberal-arts school, lies just east of Newport Park on the outer edge of the CBD. Category:New CambriaCategory:Settlements